Working Lunch
by AmberStar63
Summary: Written for “Peenateers Jasper/Alice SongFic Smut One Shot Contest” Jasper and Alice reap the benefits of working from home…or do they? Rated M for S.E.X. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight SM does…If I did, they would have gone at it like animals from the get go and Jacksper would be tied to my bed

**A/N**: My entry for Peenateers Jasper/Alice SongFic Smut Contest. Big hugs to Kris and Robs (of One More Shot fame) for encouraging incorrigible behavior…especially mine. And to all my fellow Peenateers…my days would be dull without you.

Special thanks to ChocolateBrownEyes (Robs) for being a sweetie and saying yes when I sprung the beta card on her. I'll send the pizza boy over later with one…on the house *yay*

* * *

Working Lunch

JPOV:

"Pizza girl…" she chimed as she walked into my office. I looked up and smiled, she was carrying a pizza box over her head like it was a tray. "I know you're busy, but you need to take a break."

"Hey darlin'," I pushed my chair slightly away from my desk and swiveled to face her, "what'cha got there?"

"I've got your favorite, looky here," she opened the box and the delicious aroma filled my office. "Mmm, doesn't that smell good?" My stomach growled in agreement making Alice giggle.

"You're so good to me," I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close so I could lay my cheek against her tummy. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, "how did I ever get so lucky?"

She ran her fingers through my hair, grabbed a handful and pulled my head back so I was looking up at her looking down at me, "hmm, you must have done something to deserve it." With that she gave me that little smile she has that can only be described as mischievous. She bent forward licking her lips seductively and lightly pressed her lips to mine for a quick kiss, pulled back, tilted her head the other way, then kissed me again. Smiling as she repeated the action over and over. I sat her on my lap then quickly captured her face between my hands and kissed her longer, harder and deeper. Both our mouths opened slightly and we allowed our tongues to wander together. I sighed in utter contentment, I've never been happier.

From the moment I laid eyes on her in that diner six years ago she owned me; body, heart and soul and what she could do to my body was beyond words. She could possess me at her whim...just as she was now. My hips pushed up of their own accord, grinding my erection into her sweet little backside, she moaned and wiggled her hips in response. She pulled her lips away and I let my head fall back with a bump against the back of my chair, my eyes closed. I felt her shift around until she was straddling my lap, then I felt her lean forward and nuzzle just behind my ear, she trailed her nose down my neck to my collar bone and licked back up to my ear where she whispered, "Jazzy baby?"

"Hmmm," I couldn't help but smile; she was using her bedroom voice.

"Wanna play?

"Umm-humm," and my smile grew wider as my cock got harder. I smirked as I thought **it's never a question 'cause the answer's yes**.

Her tongue was playing with my earlobe; then she sucked it between her lips and bit down sharply. I jerked my head up, grabbed her by the hips and went in for her neck nipping at her. If my little pixie wanted to play, we'd play alright. I had her squeaking and wriggling immediately.

"Ah, ah, ah…hands down," she pressed my hands down off her and into the chair at my sides, "my turn first," she chided as she unbuttoned my shirt. When she got to the last button she ran her hands up my chest and over my shoulders pushing my shirt off and down my arms. "No you don't," she stopped me from taking my arms out of the sleeves, "that should help hold you for a bit." She smiled her naughty smile again, as she slipped off the chair and stood before me. She unzipped her sweater and let each side fall open, but didn't take it off. Fuck me…she was bare underneath.

I watched her as she knelt between my legs, her elbows and forearms resting on the top of my thighs. Her fingertips brushed lightly over the bulge in my pants and I bucked my hips in hope of finding a little friction. She moved her fingers to my belt buckle, unbuckled it, pulled it through the loops and let it fall to the ground. Next, she popped my button and her eyes locked on mine, holding my stare as she picked up my zipper tab between her thumb and forefinger, slowly pulling it down. Applying pressure so I was able to feel her run it down the entire length of my straining cock, I licked my bottom lip and bit down on it in a bid to control myself. I knew where she was headed and the anticipation was killing me. I groaned as her hands spread my pants open and pulled them, along with my boxers, down just past my hips exposing me. I could feel her warm breath as she exhaled and smiled her evil little grin once again, "Ahh, the beautiful beast," she said playfully.

I made to move my hand, "no you don't, move them and you're on your own, buddy."

"Ali," my tone hopefully a warning she was pushing her luck.

"Yes?" She darted her tongue out and over the tip of my dick, licking and tasting the drop of cum that had accumulated, "mmm, so good." She looked up into my eyes, "tell me what you want baby."

"Suck my cock darlin', all the way down," and with that, she did. Her lips tight right down to the base of my shaft, plunging me into her warm, wet mouth, "yeah baby, that's it." Oh my god, I already knew I wasn't going to last long. She continued to suck up and down, licking and dragging her teeth up my length as I pumped my hips in time with her rhythm.

"Fuck, Ali!" I needed more so I quickly pulled my arm forward, put my hand on the back of her head and fisted her hair as I pressed her down, driving my cock deeper into her throat. I felt her smile against my body as she hummed in satisfaction. She knew she was driving me wild, it's what she wanted.

She pulled back to my tip and let me go with a faint pop, "I want you to cum in my mouth, baby," and she deep-throated me again.

"Ugh…I'm coming Ali…Now!" I shouted as I thrust in a final time, she swallowed as I exploded in her mouth. I relaxed back into my chair and let my hand drop back to my side while she licked me clean.

"Was that good baby?" she asked with a playful giggle.

I nodded blissfully, "so good."

"OK, well, enjoy your pizza," she stood to walk away. I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" I asked, giving her the eye.

"Well don't you want to eat while it's hot?" I smirked at her obvious innuendo.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," I said as I yanked one arm free then switched her wrist to the other hand and finally freed myself. I tossed the shirt to the floor and pulled her back between my legs then swiveled us both back so her cute little ass rested on the edge of the desk in front of me, using my legs to hold her captive.

I put my hands inside her sweater, resting them on her waist as I kissed a circle around her navel. I open mouthed kissed her body up to the underside of her right breast, I licked a circle around her nipple watching as it hardened and I gently sucked it into my mouth as my hand gently squeezed her left. I snuck a glance at her face, her eyes were closed, and she wore an angelic expression and a contented smile.

I slid my fingers and thumb into the waistband of her pants and slid them down, she leaned away from the desk so I could push them to the ground. I guided her back to the desk top and picked her feet up, dropping her pants into a pile with my shirt. I placed her feet on the chair on either side of my legs, "lay back darlin'."

She did as I asked and I scooted my chair a little closer as her knees fell open. "Ah, Ali…my girl, you are so beautiful," I said as I ran my hands up the soft skin of her inner thigh, "you can't imagine how good you feel in my hands." She thrust her pelvis forward and I placed my hand over her mound, rubbing my thumb over her bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, Jazz," she moaned, I slid my thumb down and inside her, using the pads of my fingertips to massage her clit, "oh my God, yes! Fuck me!" I pulled out my thumb and slid two fingers into her, fucking her as she rocked herself into my hand, she was so incredibly wet.

Everything about her drew me in, she was absolutely made for me, she was my heart and soul, my dirty talking pixie – her voice drove me to desire and finally her scent, it was absolute heaven mixed with pure sex and it begged me to finally taste her. God, I want her **under my tongue**! I leaned forward and placed my tongue over her clit, alternation between using the tip to trace circles over it and flattening my tongue and rubbing hard against her sex creating wonderful friction.

"Harder baby…yeah harder," she groaned, "I'm getting close…ohh, please…," the part-moaning, part-whimpering sounds made while she begged me to bring her to climax awakened the beast, I was already rock hard again.

"That's it darlin'," I leaned in and sucked her clit between my lips, I curved my fingers inside her and immediately found her sweet spot sending her over the edge. She arched her back and made the most erotic noises as she came in my hand. My cock twitched with every breath she took as she rode out her release.

"Fuck Alice, I want you so fucking bad," I stood up grabbing her legs and holding them to my hips as the chair rolled backwards and crashed into my filing cabinet.

"Yes, Jazz…God yes!" Alice reached out and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down on her. Her lips crashing into mine as she kissed me hard, her tongue urgently coaxed out my tongue then sucked it into her mouth as the tip of my cock found her core. She was so fucking wet I only had to push forward and I slid home, burying me entirely inside her. We both gasped at the sudden feeling and I paused to savor the warmth. Alice reached one hand up and grabbed a handful of hair as she reached down with her other hand to grab my ass pulling me deeper into her

"Jesus, woman!" I hissed and I withdrew almost completely before driving myself back in hard.

When we heard the door bell ring over and over, we froze…only one person we know rings the bell like that. Fucking Emmett. We stared into each other's eyes, both our hearts pounding as our breathing came out in quick pants from exertion, passion and being startled by the interruption.

"They were supposed to be gone all day," Alice whined.

I closed my eyes, hung my head and started to pull back. Alice gripped my ass and held me with her heels, "don't you dare," she panted, "I want to finish…you can't stop now, it's been too long Jasper, I want to feel you cum inside me." God, she was trying to kill me, but her words sparked my body into motion, my cock twitched and I thrust my hips into her while Alice used her heels to push me faster and deeper. I tried not to moan out and give away our location.

"Hellooo, anybody home," Emmett called from the foyer. "Hey, kids come help me find your parents."

"I swear, I'm going to kill your fucking brother Jasper." Alice hissed in my ear as we heard Conner and Cody's little feet as they ran upstairs to our bedroom.

"Did you find them, are they up there?" We heard him chuckle.

"Faster baby, God faster…God this is so fucking hot." She giggled into my shoulder.

Figures she'd be into this, I rolled my eyes. I'll be damned, but I followed her command, I could feel it building again, "Fuck, Alice, I'm almost there."

"Yes, go baby," she urged.

Emmett's voice rang out again, "Maybe they're in the kitchen…come down and look in the kitchen boys."

He's so dead.

"Jazz…yeah!" She whispered. I felt her walls tighten around me and she pressed her mouth against my chest to stifle her scream. Finally, the combination of her orgasm pulsing around my cock, her fucking beautiful sounds and the thrill of possibly being caught in the act drove me to complete abandon, I shuddered and stilled my hips as I released inside her.

"Uncle Emmett, they aren't in the kitchen!" Cody yelled, their voices getting closer.

Alice and I scrambled up and grabbed for our clothes. I buttoned my shirt as she jumped around trying to get her pants back on. Both of us started to laugh hysterically desperately trying be quiet.

"Oh, wait guys, I hear something," Emmett called.

"Shit, where's my belt?" I stood and looked around doing up the button on my pants.

"Here," Alice threw it to me. She zipped up her sweater and smoothed out her hair, "am I all together?" I looked over at her.

"Yeah, you'll do," I smiled at her, "how 'bout me?"

She nodded, "you definitely have that freshly fucked look," she said and she grinned her evil pixie grin as I rolled my eyes. We heard footsteps coming closer as we scrambled to get into our places. Alice tossed the pizza box on the desk and I opened it. We both grabbed a piece and took a bite just as the door handle turned and Emmett burst into the room.

"Ha-ha, found them!" He flashed his usual goofy grin and waggled his eyebrows at us. Our four year old twin boys, Conner and Cody, came bounding in behind him.

"Hey boys," I said as I grabbed them up for a hug, watching as Alice approached Emmett and pulled him down to her level.

"Be afraid Emmett, be VERY afraid," was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song Lyrics ~ S.E.X. by Nickelback**

No is a dirty word never gonna say it first  
No, is just a thought that never crosses my mind  
Maybe in the parking lot better bring your friend along  
Better off together than just one at a time

S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, **it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes**, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion if you ask the question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

I'm loving what you wanna wear wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it **under my tongue**?  
I'll love to try to set you free I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done

S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion if you ask the question  
Then it's always yes, yeah  
S.E.X.

(solo)

S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion if you ask the question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion if you ask the question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

S.E.X.


	3. Teaser Sweet Revenge

Hey! *Amber waves* Just thought you might want to know… I've written an entry for the "Back2Skool UNFmett" Contest. It's a one-shot AND it's a follow up to this story.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~back2skoolunfmettcontest

Ever thought about what Alice had in mind when she warned, "Be afraid Emmett, be VERY afraid"? Well, now you can find out. Stay tuned, it'll be posted soon. Hope you like it!

Here's the summary:

Written for the "Back2Skool UNFmett" Contest. Emmett was warned to watch his back after pranking his brother and sister-in-law. Will the self proclaimed Cock-block King go down (snicker) or reign supreme? No question, Rated M, cannon couples. Is a one-shot but relates to the story Working Lunch (see my profile).


End file.
